


[Art] Dycedarg portrait

by chacusha



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wrapping Paper, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: My attempt to draw Dycedarg in the style of 15th century English paintings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	[Art] Dycedarg portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



> I hope this is okay! It's a bit plain but I just wanted to draw Dycedarg's hair (even if I had to tone it down a bit here... At least his goatee still makes him look like a schemer who absolutely should not be trusted!).


End file.
